Computers and printers jointly print many different types of documents. Documents may be pamphlets, newspapers, catalogs, magazines, reports, and so forth. Such documents may exhibit black and white, grayscale, and/or color items. Such items may be text, graphics, pictures, and so forth.
In operation, a computer under the direction of a user creates a document that is to be printed. The document, or at least a printer-compatible file version thereof, is sent to a printer. The document that the computer sends to the printer includes all of the text, graphics, pictures, etc. information on a page-by-page basis that the printer needs to render the document in hardcopy form. When the user wishes to print a subsequent document, the computer again sends to the printer all of the information on a page-by-page basis that the printer needs to render this subsequent document.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and/or techniques that can accelerate document printing and/or facilitate efficient computer-printer interaction.